Mate? What Mate?
by AsininePlunge
Summary: The Hulk stops pushing against Bruce's control and Bruce wants to know why. Tony thinks he knows what it might be or better yet, who it might be.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Zip. Nada.

A/N: So I don't really know how recent this is at all but I stumbled across nlblake's bio on here and apparently someone left a god awful flame on someone's fic about Harry and Bruce. So in retaliation, nlblake made a prompt to combat that flame and I've decided to take the prompt and write this story. Personally, I love Harry Potter/Avengers crossovers and I don't think there are enough out there. So here's my take on the prompt that was given.

Prompt: It has to be a HP/Avengers Crossover. It has to be slash. Hulk has a mate. HP is homosexual. Preferably the pairing should be Hulk/Harry but feel free to be creative. And post on ffnet, since this is where the review came from.

"Woah there buddy! I love science as much as you do, big green, but you look like you died and came back. And trust me I know all about that, with the portal and everything. You know, that's just me, Tony Stark, the sexy, selfless billionaire."

Bruce looked up with red shot eyes as Tony sauntered into the lab. The smell of coffee followed in with the billionaire's arrival and Bruce's mouth started to water. It was the third night up for the resident gamma radiation expert. A few bathroom and food breaks here and there but Bruce had yet to have a decent cup of coffee. He followed the steaming cup Tony held in his hands with his eyes and swallowed reflexively when Tony set it near him. He reached out slowly to grab the cup but Tony's arm shot out and slapped his hand away.

"Hey! No, no, that's MY coffee, it's not for you, jolly green. No, but seriously, you've been down here for three days. I think I've seen you a total of ten minutes outside of this lab. What's made you go Stark mad?" (Pun intended.)

"I-…" Bruce tried to explain but he just sighed and rubbed his scraggly face with his hands. Three days of no sleeping, showering, or shaving had taken its toll on his chin. He scratched at his beard in irritation and looked up at Tony with determination.

"Something happened. I mean, with the other guy."

Tony looked at him with a blank face.

"Something happened? Something happened with big green and mean?"

"I don't know what it was. I was just out the other day getting a coffee because Clint forgot to grab me one and when the waiter gave me my cup, the other guy did something."

"Bruce, you're not making any sense. What'd the green giant do?"

"He stopped."

"He…stopped? Stopped what?"

"Pushing. He stopped pushing, Tony. Every day, he's there, pushing against me, trying to get out but that day… he just stopped."

"So… is jolly green not there anymore?"

"What? No. He's there. He's pushing now but it's not the same. It's like, before he was pushing with anger but now… he's pushing with want. I don't know."

Tony stared at Bruce with narrowed eyes. Bruce watched as Tony's eyes lit up with anticipation and excitement and felt trepidation grab his chest. Tony's ideas were not always his favorite.

"Tony, whatever you're thinking-"

"Nope! Not thinking, already thought! Go take a shower Bruce, we got places to be, jolly greens to appease!"

Tony grabbed Bruce and pushed him towards the lab entrance. Bruce felt hesitant with any ideas Tony might have come up with but he was all out of his own. He just rode the elevator up to his room and followed Tony's order of showering. He'd rather have slept first but when Tony had ideas, they had to be done quickly. Tony never had learned the virtue of patience.

He got dressed in his purple button down dress shirt and loose tan pants and made his way into the towers lobby. Tony was bouncing with excited energy as he caught sight of a clean shaven Bruce. He hopped over to the scientist and manhandled him out of the tower and into a limo.

"Happy, go to that coffee shop, you know, the one Bruce went to that one time."

"Of course, Mr. Stark, sir."

Bruce sat in confusion as Happy drove them to the coffee shop that the other guy first had his 'something' incident. It wasn't a particularly popular shop. One of those small business stores that occupied pretty much all of New York. It sold decent coffee and some decent pastries but nothing about it screamed Hulk Tamer. But Tony seemed to see significance to the shop and the 'something' incident so Bruce just followed his lead.

A bell chimed has they opened the door and a rush of coffee aroma breezed past them. The place was empty of current customers and the coffee baristas and waiters were lounging around the counter with nothing to do. They all jumped up when the bell sounded and Bruce and Tony were bombarded with fake smiles and cheer.

"Hi! How can I help you today?"

The young girl in charge of the cash register called out to them with forced excitement but then gaped as Tony swaggered his way to the counter.

"Hello. I'd like coffee, just black, thanks. OH! And Bruce wants a cup too but better put a dash of sugar or something in it, don't want him to drink bitter coffee, trust me."

Bruce just rolled his eyes at Tony and politely told the girl to put a dash of both sugar and creamer into his.

"Okay, Brucey. I had an idea. A brilliant, if I do say so myself, idea. You said pushing with want right? Well, of course you did. Well, being the genius that I am, I've deduced that the thing the jolly green giant wants is here. Cause it happened here. We just need to find the thing."

Bruce looked at Tony blankly.

"You think the other guy wants something… something from this coffee shop?"

Tony beamed at him in what he thought was approval. Bruce sighed in annoyance but looked around the shop to see if anything could have affected the other guy in any way. He was just about to walk over to the other side of the shop when the bell above the door chimed. He looked over that the would-be customer and paused. He found the thing. Well, the person. The other guy stopped pushing for a second as Bruce took a good look that the person that just walked in. It was the waiter. A man about the height of his shoulder, with jet black hair that looked like it could house a nest of rats, and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. As soon as Bruce locked eyes with the stranger, the other guy started to pound against his control. He doubled over in panic and started to pant.

"Woah! Bruce? Bruce! What's happening? Is it Hulk?"

Tony started to rapidly throw questions at him and he just tried to breath. He looked up in confusion when he felt a light touch on his shoulders. His eyes met green again and the other guy stopped pushing again. He relaxed a little and stood up straight. The stranger was looking at him with a weird look in his eyes and Bruce tried not to squirm under the intense gaze.

"Uh, hi."

Bruce blushed in embarrassment when his greeting came out in a shaky whisper. The stranger looked at him more intensely, and then started to smile.

"Never thought I would meet you here, in America I mean. Always thought you would be an England native. Bloody idiotic thought honestly."

The stranger's words came out in a distinct accent and he stared at him before he registered what it was exactly that the stranger said.

"Um, what?"

"Sorry, this must be confusing. Never thought my mate would be a muggle. You guys have a place that's a bit more private? Got lots of explaining to do. Oh, my names Harry, by the way."

"Uh, Bruce, and that's Tony. We can go to the tower to talk, I guess. Tony?"

"Hm, yeah, tower sounds nice. Private. You know what, yeah let's go to the tower and talk."

Tony seemed as flustered as Bruce felt and he grew slightly reassured with that. The stranger, Harry, smiled at them and started to walk out the door. Bruce and Tony followed him and showed him to the limo. Tony seemed to find himself since leaving the coffee shop and was giving Harry a calculating look. Harry just looked out the window in amusement and ignored Tony's stare. Bruce was lost in his thoughts on what was happening and just followed Tony and Harry into the tower when they arrived.

They settled into the main common room that the team used for movie night and just stared at each other. Finally, Harry clapped and both Bruce and Tony jumped in surprise.

"So let's get to explaining shall we? I'm Harry, just Harry, for now, and I believe I got some answers for you."

"Yeah, Harry, let's start with the mojo."

"The mojo?"

Tony gave Harry an impatient look and waved his hands around Harry's body.

"The Hulk mojo. You tamed jolly green, how? And what did you mean by muggle? What's a muggle? And mate? I'm confused and be awestruck because Tony Stark is rarely confused."

Harry gave Tony a strange look and turned his head to look at Bruce instead. He gave him a once over and nodded in appreciation. Bruce blushed under the scrutiny and bowed his head but continued to look at Harry from under his eyelashes.

"Hm, I don't know what you mean by Hulk mojo but a muggle is someone that's non-magical. And mates are mates. You know like soulmates I guess. But that sounds kinda cliché out loud, huh? I really don't want to explain the wizarding world to you right now because that would be an explanation that would last days. So let's leave it at magic is real and I'll prove it to you later."

Harry gave both Bruce and Tony a hopeful look and waited to see how they would react. Tony opened his mouth to, no doubt, start a rant but Bruce cut him off before he could get started.

"Okay, we can wait for that explanation but what do you mean soulmate?"

"Well, wizards and witches have the ability to find their destined match. We can live without them but when we meet our match, a sort of connection starts. We can feel it, I guess. It's a bit hard to explain, my magic basically told me, in a way, that you're my match. We don't have to be together, we can both live without each other but we'll never be as happy as we could be unless we were together, if that makes sense?"

"So, what? Fate made you and Bruce 'soulmates'? Happily ever after?"

"I mean, I guess so. Usually one mate is some kind of creature or has a bloodline of a creature. Like veelas, or werewolves. I don't think I'm a creature so I don't really know why my magic connected to you."

Tony looked at Bruce then Harry then Bruce again.

"Does jolly green count as a 'creature'? And werewolves seriously?"

"Yeah, werewolves, seriously. Like I said, I'll explain everything later but what do mean jolly green. Who's that?"

Bruce shifted on the couch uncomfortably.

"Um, the other guy, Hulk, he's jolly green. It was a gamma radiation accident and whenever my heart rate accelerates, he comes out."

"Yep, Brucey here turns into a giant behemoth of green muscle and awesomeness."

Bruce shot Tony a stern look and blew a puff of air out of his mouth in irritation.

"Oh."

Harry blinked in surprise and sat to register what it was he just heard. Bruce hunched his shoulder and back in anticipation of Harry's hate and fear.

"You should see my friend Hermione when she finds a book she likes. I think she turns into a giant behemoth of muscle and not so awesomeness."

Bruce looked at Harry with shock. Harry just looked at Bruce with a kind smile and an understanding look in his eyes. Bruce relaxed back against the couch and smiled stupidly. The other guy was, again, not pushing against him but was sitting in the back of his mind, purring with delight.

"So yeah, soulmates and all that jazz, my magic connected to you and I'm gonna go ahead and guess that the Hulk is probably the creature factor in the mateship. Um, I think we covered the basic issues that popped up. So how about it?"

"How about what?! I still don't know what exactly a muggle is, and magic? Seriously?! I need all the variables! Why do people always leave out the important variables!?"

Tony ranted with wild hand gestures but Bruce and Harry ignored him in favor of staring at each other. Harry rose up onto his feet and walked over to the couch Bruce was sitting on.

"So how about it? Dinner with me on Friday?"

Bruce looked up at Harry's form towering over him and smiled. He nodded his consent to the date and Harry beamed back at him.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up here than?"

Bruce nodded as Harry started to back out of the common area. He waved to Bruce and walked over to the elevator with a skip in his steps.

"What?! NO! You can't just leave without giving me answers! Hey! Come back here!"

Bruce just watched as Tony ran after Harry. His lips turned up into a little grin as the elevator closed on Tony's face. He had a feeling things were about to give mighty interesting.


	2. Date Preparation

Preparation for The Date

A/N: My creative juices are flowing.

Friday had hit Bruce in the face faster than he thought it would. His nerves ate at him as he sat in his room, trying to find an outfit to wear. Harry never mentioned what kind of date it would be and Bruce didn't know if he was to dress casual or fancy. He sat on the edge of his bed in a pair of briefs and contemplated.

"I'm going to guess and say that Mr. Magician isn't going to take you to some annoying high class, fancy restaurant, jolly green."

Bruce glanced over at Tony than back to his closet door. Tony had been sulking since Harry left and was surprised that he even left the lab. Somehow Harry had gotten both Bruce and Tony's number and was keeping in touch with them daily. Bruce was sent sweet texts of 'good morning' and 'you look cute today' (Bruce wondered how Harry could see him) but Tony was sent entirely different texts. Harry found it hilarious to rile Tony up so Tony had been getting non-stop texts of clues and teases to the magical world. So far Tony had went through a total of five phones but Harry always managed to get the new number, evidence by the soft chimes of an incoming text from Tony's phone.

"I don't know what to wear. I feel like I'm back in high school, Tony."

Tony walked over to the closet and rummaged around Bruce's clothes.

"Brucey, he knows about, big mean and green, so I'm going to guess he's going to take you to somewhere where it isn't going to be an issue that might come up. I'm a genius, I know these things. Wear this."

Tony turned away from the closet and chucked a navy colored dress shirt at him. Bruce caught it and inspected it. The silky material felt nice against is hands and when he put it on, it stretched across his chest tightly.

"Tony, I think it's too small."

"What? No, Bruce. It's supposed to accentuate your manly curves. Like I said before, you need to strut. Oh and wear this too."

Tony again chucked something at him. He caught the article of clothing just barely. He lifted up the black material and realized it was a pair of his dress pants. One's he never wore anymore because the Hulk tended to shred tight pants entirely, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. He pulled his dress pants up and buttoned them. It was a tight fit but as long as he didn't have an incident today he was fine.

"Wow, Brucey. You clean up pretty dang nice. Hulk mojo man is going to fall in love and you guys are going to get eloped before the main course."

Bruce blushed at the compliment and shifted from foot to foot. He was nervous and in all honestly a bit scared. Betty Ross was the last serious relationship he ever had and it didn't turn out so well. Dates were not gamma radiation; he wasn't an expert in the field. Tony seemed to notice his fear.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. You guys are already destined and all that mumbo jumbo, right? Nothing to be scared of. Come on, let's go down to the lobby."

They walked in silence all the way to the elevator. Half way down to the lobby, Tony stopped the elevator and turned towards Bruce.

"Okay, Bruce. I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. I'm a genius, I know what I'm talking about. And this is important. Like, more important than science. No scratch that, nothing is more important than science. What I'm I talking about. Bruce, how could you let me say that. My mouth feels dirty now. Is this normal? Does my tongue look okay?"

Bruce looked at Tony in bewilderment as the billionaire stuck his tongue out at him. Tony wasn't making any sense but when does he ever?

"Um, no, your tongue looks fine. Why did you stop the elevator?"

"Oh, yeah, right. So this is important. Bruce. I need you to do this. Okay? Like, um, oh, like a spy or something. I need you to report to me after the date."

"What?"

"Look, Harry, Mr. Wizard has been nagging me with clues and teases for a week! I need information!"

Tony whined and gave Bruce a puppy look. Bruce stared at Tony blankly then rolled his eyes. He reached over and started the elevator again.

"Seriously, Tony? That's it? I thought it was going to be important."

"It is important! He hasn't explained anything! And I'm dying! Brucey, I'm dying."

"Calm down, Tony. He said he would explain and he told me he would do it today anyway."

"What?! Today? When? Where? How? Variables, Bruce, variables!"

"He told me he was coming over after dinner to explain about the magic and his being a wizard."

"Oh, Brucey, you sly dog. Uh huh, 'explaining magic' alright. He's gonna show you his wand and everything."

Bruce blushed bright red and thankfully the elevator dinged before Tony could further embarrass him. He rushed out of the elevator and nearly ran into Harry.

"Oh, uh, hi."

Bruce looked down to the floor flushed and fidgeted with his shirts cuffs. Harry lifted his chin with a finger and smiled at him blindingly.

"Hello. You ready for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Good, I know this really nice Italian place not far from here, it's pretty low-key."

"That'll be nice."

Harry took Bruce's hand and started to walk about of the tower lobby.

"Wait, now wait a second. Mr. Mojo you better be here after dinner and explain."

Tony put his hands on his waist and tapped his foot, waiting for Harry's confirmation.

"Of course, Tony. I'll be here."

"Oh and make sure to bring Brucey back before eleven. And use protection children!"

"Tony!"

Bruce glared at Tony in mortification and tugged on Harry's hand.

"Please, let's go. I don't think I can take this anymore."

Harry laughed but went along with Bruce's tugging. Before they went out the door, Harry turned his head to where Tony was standing still.

"I'll be sure to have him home by eleven, Mr. Stark. And don't worry, I got loads of protection!"

Tony and Harry laughed at the squawk Bruce let out. The couple left the lobby hurriedly and Tony continued to chuckle lightly.

"Who was that?"

Tony yelped in surprise at Natasha's question.

"Ninja! I told you not to use your powers against me! How many times do I have to tell you to stomp when walking towards me?"

"Who was that?"

Natasha was still looking at the tower's entrance doors.

"Oh him. That was Brucey's and jolly green's new boytoy. He's gonna come back later tonight to do some mojo explaining so you guys should stick around. It's gonna be pretty cool, I think. Oh, hey, does my tongue look weird?"

Natasha looked at Tony than just turned around and left towards the elevator. Tony stared after her with his tongue still hanging out.

"Hey! Where are you going? You didn't answer my question! Ninja, does my tongue look weird?!"


	3. The Date

The Date

A/N: So I think this will be the last chapter for this story. I never intended it to be more than three chapters but my brain wouldn't shut up. Now, it's starting to listen to me so my motivation is dwindling. I had fun though. I love writing Tony, which I just found out. I need more prompts so if any of you guys have one then send them my way. Hope this chapter is a good ending for the story.

Bruce tugged a softly laughing Harry out the tower doors quickly. He was blushing bright red and was coming up with a list of ways to kill Tony without anyone knowing it was him. The cool, evening air of the city lessened his embarrassment and he slowed down his walk to stand leisurely next to Harry. Now that his face was a relatively normal color he was able to pay attention to his date. Harry still had his uncontrollable jet black hair, and his eyes still glowed the bright green. Like him, the wizard was dressed semi-formal, in a green button down shirt and tan dress pants.

"You, uh, look really nice."

The dratted blush came back full force on Bruce's face but he refused to look away from Harry's gaze. He was a grown man, dang it. Harry looked at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Bruce. You also look wonderful."

Bruce didn't think his face could get any more heated. He smiled shyly back at Harry and continued to walk beside him. The silence was nice. After years of running away from people, the silence was something he got used to. Where before it was just something he had to deal with, now in this moment with Harry, it was something that felt comfortable. Sure, they had things they really needed to talk about but it didn't seem as important as it should be. He felt something he hasn't felt in a long time, he felt relaxed.

"So, I never did ask if you liked Italian. I probably should have done that before picking out the restaurant."

"Ah, no. It's okay. I like Italian just fine. I don't really go out to eat anyway so anything would have been better than what I've been eating lately."

Harry just smiled that soft smile at him again. The corner of his eyes crinkled into laugh lines and his cheeks rose up just slightly. He had a look of boyish charm about him.

"How old are you? I mean, you don't really look that old or well as old as me."

"Wizards tend to age slower than muggles. I'm thirty seven. And I actually don't know how old you are."

"Thirty seven? Wow. I would have guessed you at around thirty. And I'm forty five, which is a relief because I thought I was about to turn into a cradle robber."

Harry laughed and Bruce watched in awe. Harry's eyes closed when he laughed and he threw his head back as if what Bruce said was the funniest joke of the year. His laugh was loud and drew the attention of some passerby's. His hand came up to run through his hair as his laugh died down slowly but his face was still stretched out into a wide smile.

"Eight years isn't too large of a gap. And what is age but a number, right? And I like my men older."

Harry winked at him and grabbed his hand to tug him towards a small Italian restaurant. He let go of Bruce to open the door and Bruce frowned slightly at the loss of contact. A cheery host started to greet them before she noticed Harry.

"Uncle Harry! What are you doing here again? It's only been two days since you've been here last."

"Hi Rose. I'm actually here on a date, um, this is Bruce."

"Oh."

Bruce smiled at Rose politely and she smiled back after a small hesitation. She led them to a two person table towards the back of the restaurant and asked what they'd like to drink. Bruce just asked for simple water.

"I'll have a water too, Rose. And could you hold off mentioning this to your mom and dad. I didn't exactly tell them that I met Bruce yet."

"Sure thing."

Rose left them with two menus and went to go grab their waters. Bruce looked at Harry in a silent question.

"Rose is my goddaughter. Hermione and Ron Weasley are my childhood best friends."

"Ah."

Rose came back with their water and asked if they were ready to order. Harry just ordered spaghetti, which was apparently his regular if the way his goddaughter sigh in exasperation was any indication. Bruce ordered ravioli in alfredo sauce with a side order of bread. Rose smiled at them and told them that their meal would be right up.

"So these friends, are they magical too?"

"Yep, we actually went to the same boarding school together. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So is Rose..?"

"Yeah, Rose is in her sixth year now. She just works random jobs in the summer in the muggle world because her mother wants her to be acquainted with both worlds. They usually stay in England but they have a summer house right outside of New York for when they want to get away."

"Is that where you're usually at then? England?"

"Actually, I've left England a while back. I'll explain the back story in detail at the tower but let's just say that England wasn't what I considered home anymore. I traveled around after leaving and I ended up here and just never left."

Bruce just nodded in understanding at Harry's explanation. He knew, personally, what it was like to suddenly realize that some place wasn't home anymore. After years of running around to the far reaches of the earth, Bruce started to think that he would never have a home again. When Tony had offered him a place at the tower he had felt a sense of longing and relief. He had a home now, he had a family.

"I guess, I kinda know what that's like. I mean, after the accident with the other guy, I had to run a lot. I didn't stay in the same place for too long, I didn't want the other guy to get out and hurt people. I started to think that my life would just be me running around, never having a place to settle down. But I've found my home here in New York as well. Tony really helped me with that."

"Tony's just a big softie underneath that goatee, isn't he?"

Bruce paused shortly so Rose could set down their meal; they thanked her as she started to walk away.

"Don't ever tell him I told you this, but yeah, underneath all that cockiness he's actually-"

Bruce stopped talking as his phone started to ring loudly. He cursed and looked at Harry apologetically. He dug his Stark issued phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see a giant picture of Tony's face staring at him. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"What Tony?"

"A softie?! Tony Stark is not a softie! Tell mojo to take it back."

"Tony… are you spying on us?"

"What? Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Bruce looked over at Harry with a mock glare as the wizard snorted.

"Tony. How would you know what Harry said if you weren't spying on us?"

"I'm doing no such thing. I'm not a spy, espionage is not my expertise, Brucey. A little birdy told me."

"Where is he?"

"Where's who? I don't know what you're talking about, Brucey. Are you sure Mr. Wizard hasn't bewitched you? Maybe you need to get that checked out."

"Tony."

"Ugh. Fine. He's three table behind you. Natasha told him you were going on a date."

"Bye Tony."

"But wait, tell Harry I'm not a sof-"

Bruce hung up his phone and rubbed his face in annoyance. Harry was silently chuckling at Bruce's expense.

"Someone's spying on us?"

"Tony said a little birdy told him. So, Clint get over here."

They both looked up as a chair scraped across the floor from a table behind Bruce. They both looked up in time to watch a man shaped blur book it out of the restaurant.

"Both Tony and Clint are so dead when we get back to the tower."

"Aw, Bruce, I think it's kind of sweet, in a weird, creepy way. Their looking out for you in the only way they know how."

"Their spying on my date."

"They don't know who I am. They're just concerned. Come on. My appetites been a bit ruined and I'm guessing Tony can order us a pizza or something when we get to the tower."

Harry waved down Rose for the check and paid the fare. He then grabbed Bruce's hand and linked their fingers together. Bruce glanced down at their intertwined hands and blushed lightly. They left the restaurant and walked back to the tower in silence. It was nice. They walked slightly closer together than they did before and their hands were linked tightly. When they got back to the tower no one greeted them in the lobby so they rode the elevator up to the common area like before. They walked out of the elevator still hand in hand and walked into what looked like a meeting. All heads turned towards the light ding of the elevator doors opening and they stared as the couple walked into the room. Bruce glanced around at the faces of his team/family, everyone was there.

"Hey, Brucey. How was the date? Hope it went okay and uninterrupted, I know how annoying that can be."

Bruce first glared at Tony then Clint when the archer snorted. Clint raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and shrugged his shoulders.

"Tash said you had a date. I wanted to see for myself that you landed what was described to me as a 'hunk'."

Bruce blushed and glanced at Harry for a second. Harry seemed unfazed by the compliment and was just staring at Tony. Tony stared back.

"Well, um, I guess everyone knows now. This is Harry. We, uh, meet at a coffee shop."

"Jolly green has a boner for Mr. Wizard. Oh, and by the way guys, Harry's a wizard. Apparently magic is real. I mean, we knew that with Loki and everything but I mean that magic is real on here, on earth."

No one seemed to be in any shock over the revelations, which was understandable. It was only a year or so ago that aliens flew out of a portal over Manhattan. Bruce and Harry walked over to a couch and sat down next to each other. Everyone just stared at one another silently. Bruce just started to fidget uncomfortably when Thor stood up and proclaimed loudly,

"Sorcerer! I did not think that I would meet such a powerful mortal! Your stories are told throughout the nine realms! I am honored."

Eyes went from Thor to Harry in confusion.

"Uh, thanks. I didn't know that you guys talked about me."

"Yes, we held a mighty feast for you when the defeat of the soul splitter was final. Many a warriors praised your skill and sacrifice."

"Wow, didn't know I was popular outside of the wizarding world."

"Um, point break, mind explaining to us mere mortals what you guys are talking about?"

"This lad, he is a mighty warrior! He has slain many foes!"

"I wouldn't say I'm a warrior. I just had a part in a war. Um, I should start at the beginning. Let's see. My name is…"

"Harry James Potter."

Everyone looked over at the new voice.

"Security breach. SECURITY BREACH! JARVIS, what have I told you about letting pirates into the building?"

"You told me that the pirates had to have parrots on their shoulders or that they were not pirates, sir. Mr. Fury does not currently have a parrot upon his persons."

Everyone gave Tony a weird look as he ranted about his creations rioting against him. They all switched to watching Fury as he glided over to stand next to the couch Harry was sitting at.

"The boy-who-lived. I don't find it ironic or coincidental that you ended up meeting the Avengers."

"Um, who the bloody hell are you?"

"Director Nick Fury of SHEILD. We keep our eyes-"

"Technically eye" "Shut up, Tony."

"- on any person that can be a threat to America or well the earth. And you, defeater of Voldemort, were considered a threat."

"Wow, I'm kind of flattered."

"SHEILD heard that you were going to explain to the Avengers about the magical world due to unusual circumstances."

"Yeah, that's what I was about to do until you showed up."

"Well, we have a file on you, Mr. Potter, and it would be much easier to let them read your file then for you to tell your story. We've been looking for a way to contact you anyway."

"Well, that's bloody convenient. I didn't really want to spend days explaining everything. And what's SHEILD want with me?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, have you ever heard of the Avengers Initiative?"


	4. Refusal Well sorta

A/N: I know I said it was the end but I lied. I got lots of reviews asking for more so I'm back again. I'm not saying I'm continuing the story but if I get any ideas I'll just add them on here I guess. It'll probably be disjointed and kinda confusing but hopefully not enough for it not to make any sense. :D

"No."

"Mr. Potter you didn't even hear what I had to say."

"I know but my answer is still a bloody no. Director Fury, I'm not a hero. I don't want to be a hero. And I know that by joining the Avengers I would be made into a hero. So the answer is no."

"I'd like for you to reconsider."

"No."

"A side member?"

"No."

"Only called during sever assembles?"

"No."

"Mr. Potter, you would let the world perish when you had the ability to stop it? You would let that happen?"

"No."

"Then I would like for you to reconsider."

"Bloody fine, mate. You are one persuasive bugger. I'll be a consultant, and only a consultant. If I'm not needed then I don't want to be called. It has to be world ending or I'm not helping, yeah?"

"Of course. I will get the American Ministry proper notification to your acceptance. Welcome to the team."

"….."

"Um, I'm a certified genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but what just happened? I'm confused, I'm never confused."

"I believe that I just joined your guy's boy band plus Natasha, yes? But anyway now that the one-eyed pirate is gone, let's get down to the file."

"…Uh, Harry?"

"Yes, Bruce?"

"That file is about as big as a dictionary."

"Hmm, it really is isn't it? Let me just skim through it than, I can't imagine that all of it centers around me."

"I'm not reading all of that. I've got better things to do than read a dictionary sized file about the hulk mojo man. JARVIS if you could please."

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Would you like me to file it under your Charms, Bewitching, and Enchantment folder, I could place it next to the pictures of Mr. Roge-"

"AH! That would be wonderful JARVIS. Thank you, I think that will be all for now."

"Right away, Mr. Stark."

"Hm, so there's first year, second year, third year, fourth ye... What the bloody hell?! They have a description of that time in the bath with Myrtle? How in Merlin's name did they get that?!"

"Who's Myrtle? Ex-Girlfriend? Oh, Brucey, you might have some competition."

"Shut up, Tony."

"Why are you guys all so mean to me? I let you live in my tower and I give you things and this is how I get treated? Rude."

"Myrtle was, is a ghost. She's bloody insane, well not so much insane but I guess clingy and mopey. Eh, you'll find out if you read the file. So I guess I'll leave that for you guys than. I'll just sit here and you guys could ask me questions for clarification and all that. So off you guys get. Got a lot of years to cover."


End file.
